A Single Dream
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: Was I truely still an accident in God's eyes or in everyone around me' Find out yourself. Reviews please, thanks
1. Chapter 1

Ok, the girl in this story is 25 alright. Thanks for any reviews I get.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: **My Single Dream**

Some people say that dreams are mearly things that come to us when we are asleep, they have no meaning. Some think they are signs or our colorful imagination. But I think that maybe dreams are all those things, maybe. Dreams can give people comfort to hard days, or they could be the complete opposite. Whether it's a dream or nightmare, the question that remains is why do we have them? I have tried to figure that out for a long time. Lets just say that my life wasn't as perfect, or actually my family life wasn't. My mother and father already had my sister, Cassandra. My father wanted a boy, but of course they got me. My mother said that she only wanted two children so that it wouldn't be as hectic. My father wasn't pleased with me nor was my sister. I was the...accident. On birthdays they would never do anything for me, I would have to do everything myself. But my mother was the one who made me feel a little special. I'm getting ahead of myslef now, I was talking of dreams, but I'll get to that in a few.

We were on vacation to Bucharest, Romania. Of course I found it a little interesting, but dull. I was 8 at the time and my sister was 17. The city was alright for the time being, but I wanted to explore, see things that no one has ever seen. It was a bright summer day, the wind chilly and trees swayed. My father and sister were out that day, spending time with each other, while I stayed and rotted in our hotel room. My mother was resting and I stared out the window, until I finally had had it with the color green. I was staring at the grass, you can't blame a girl for being bored. I went over to my mother and siad, "Why can't we go out somewhere? I don't want to be cooped up in this place." My mother smiled and sat up on the bed. "Arielle, your father will have a heart attack if we go somewhere without telling him." "It's not fair! I want to go somewhere too! They get to go to other cities in Romania, and I'm stuck here!" I remeber that she out her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "I guess you are right. Your father plays favorites all the time, and you're stuck doing nothing for hours on end. How about tomorrow just the two of us go somewhere, wher they haven't?" My blue eyes lit up that those very words. "YEA! But where?" "How about we go to a place called Transylvania?" I inced closer to my mother, waiting for her to carry on what I hoped to be a story.

"5 hundred centuries ago, there was a king that ruled over this land. He was feared, and he was known to be a bloodthirsty man. He impaled his victims and prisoners of war." "Who is it mama? Who?" "Vlad the Impaler, also known to the world today by Bram Stoker, Dracula." I knew that name somewhere, I just knew. Ever since I was little I watched horror movies, my favorite being Dracula. "Mama do they have castles there?" "Yes they do. How would you like to go?" "I would love to! But like you said can it be just the two of us?" "I promise."

That day I knew it wouldn't be like anyother. I could tell my sister was a little jealous since all she did was glare at me. Transylvania was beautiful. Meadows and flowers with rivers, it was like a dream in itself. I loved it so much, I felt like I actually belonged somewhere. But the village, was dark. Onions were hanged above doors, and crosses were everywhere. It seemed as if everything was rotting away. The sun did not shine there, not anywhere in this village. The people stayed inside with locked doors. I couldn't help but feel a strange presence, but we moved along. There weren't that many castles, maybe two or three. Once we left I felt as if something had flown out of me, but I didn't know what.

My father was waiting for us outside the hotel. My sister had her arms folded over each other, still glaring. "How about we go for a walk, the four of us?" I was reluctant to go, but I had fun with my mother so I decided to go along with them. It was evening now, the stars shining like white balls of fire and the sky pitch black. The silver moon was covered by clouds and it was silent. For a few minutes I didn't see my sister, and a feeling of dread came over me. I was so far away from everyone, and yet I heard something that they didn't. "Mama I think we should leave, something doesn't seem right." "Get a grip Arielle. You can go back if you want to," my father said pushing pass me. I did go back, and I saw my sister with a man wit blonde hair. He was holding something in his hand, maybe a gun, but I didn't know that. I saw my sister casually walk to them, but I couldn't hear the exchanging of words.

Soon I heard six shots in rapid succession, then all was silent. The man bolted out of the forest, blood on his shirt. I ran to the forest, finding them dead. Crying and sobbing for my fallen family, I ran to the police. Over time I haven't been able to figure out what happened and why. Some say that my sister planned on killing the family for money, but I knew they were wrong. She wouldn't kill her father or mother, but maybe to get rid of me. I think that it's stupid, since she was the favorite, and why she would want to get me? Me of all the people...

So I guess this did have nothing to do with dreams. Well actually it does. After the incedent I was put in foster home after foster home. With this I had a single dream, the same one. It all started the day I finally had the perfect home and meet nice people. I lay in my bed the first time it happened, this single dream.

_I felt free for one thing, dancing in a long white gown. I looked older, for a strange reason, and I had a silver mask on. I was dancing with a man, one that I didn't know. I was shy and reluctant to go near him, yet somehow he made me feel safe. His black hair was put into a ponytail that was in a gold clip. He had icy blue eyes that were so...magnetic. We were facing each other, hand in hand. I felt cold, but when I touched his hands I felt warmer._ _He brought me closer to him, and he kissed my hand. I felt myself blush, and he smiled. I put my hand on his right cheek, carressing his skin, and he would kiss my hand again. "Let me take your mask off my love. Let me see you..." _

At that point I always wake up. Everytime I have that dream, I feel so safe. As I keep having it I get more confident and I feel as if I have known him forever. I feel loved and sometimes I feel like I'm not an accident anymore. I just wish that one day, I could actually feel like that.


	2. Little angel Dracula's POV

I just put this in to let you know how he felt.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Dracula's POV**

So much has happened for the past centuries I have lived. New technologies, nuclear war, but it still had the same arrogant people that I was used to. Mortals are so pathetic, thinking they can change whatever they please, yet they do not yet know about us, except for our little village. Some are desendants of those that were alive when I had my second dimise. Van Helsing and his followers have been long dead since, leaving me to do with what I please. My three wonderful merciless brides have come back with me, putting enormous amounts of fear into the very souls of the villagers. Yet I feel at times that I am not complete, something inside me is missing, besides my soul. It nags at me constantly, but I must ignore every detail that I feel.

It had been so long that I have actually enjoyed living again, but I do miss the warm fires of hell and the painful screams and totures. Yet I feel stronger than before, and this time I have no weakness to overpower me. The villagers take precautions, but nothing works anymore. Crosses, holy water, you name it, and it's useless. My brides, I'm afriad, still have to look over their shoulders constantly.

Well it's been peaceful here for some time, but I see familiar faces popping out everywhere. Reincarnation, the mortals call it. I see Velkan or Anna, maybe even an old friend or two. I guess that damn God of theirs will stop at nothing to destroy me, but as usual they fail.

But as I have said before something was nagging at me. An emptyness of sorts, but that is common to me. I'm hollow as I have said in the past, yet I yurn for something that I cannnot see or know about. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but at times I try to forget about and it suddenly comes out of nowhere to haunt me. Sometimes being immortal is not the greatest thing in the world. That emptyiness soon changed.

While I was wathcing over our small village waiting for one of those blundering fools to come out, two strangers came out of nowhere, an adult woman and her daugther. Now it was unlike myself not to attack, but that little girl was so mesmorizing. They couldn't see me, which was a good thing. That little girl, was just so beautiful in many ways, but I had three brides and wanted nothing to do with an 8 year old. Her blue crystal eyes caught me in a trap, I couldn't move. All I did was stare into those beautiful eyes of hers, it felt like the emptyness was gone for a few moments. I had my hold on her soul, reading her deep thoughts. It saddened me so, the thoughts that she had. I felt so sorry for her, yet she was a brave one, fearless in this part of Romania. Her mother on the other hand was fearful of her daughter, but I wouldn't dare touch that little angel of hers. The little angel was so curious and wanted to explore. If her mother wasn't there I would have enjoyed having a beautiful girl with me for a while before returning her. Then they left, my hold slowly let go of that angel, and relief as well as curiosity was on her face.

That night a could still feel that angel, somehow. Dread, fear, and sadness lingered in the air, and I instantly knew something wasn't right with that poor angel. I flew to see what was the matter, and there lie the mother, father, and sister of the little angel. I saw her, crying tears of sadness and disaster, but as much as I wanted to, I could not comfort her.

A few months later a strange change came to me. I felt that little angel once more, and it brought me a strange feeling, happiness maybe. She was happy as well, maybe finding a new home. Yet a dream appeared to me that very same night.

_The room was of a gold and red paint. A few rare flowers lingered on walls, but the sight and smell of them were not visible. Dancing couples littered the floor, and I was with this strange being. A being of rare beauty, like the flowers. Her brown hair smelled like warm creamy vanilla, and her skin as roses. The silver mask that dawned on her face, hid those beautiful blue eyes from my sight and I so wished to see them. She was shy, yet I could tell she was curious. Our hands touched and I felt a warm sensation through my body. I felt many other things more than that warmness. I felt comfort, trust...love. No I couldn't feel that. It was impossible to feel that. Love that was like oxygen, fuzzied my mind. She was the one that I desired most, and loved dearly. I felt her warm silk hand touch my cheek, and I grabbed it, hoping that I could still feel it later on. I gently kissed her hand, twice, and I brought her close to me. I saw those familiar blue eyes, and I hoped so much that it would be that little angel all grown up. The last and only words I said were, "Please let me take off your mask my love. Let me see you..."_

I have had that same dream over and over again. I stare into the fiery embers of the fire in the library's fireplace, thinking deeply. My brides always seem to distract me, wanting no part of another woman in my life. But I can't help but wonder.


	3. Accident in God's eyesor in my dreams

Chapter 3: Accident in God's eyes...or in my dreams?

So I'm 25 now, and life seems to be going back to normal. My friend Laura called early this morning asking about going somewhere for summer vacation, you know, some friend time. I was in no mood to go, but of course, what were friends for? "Alright, I'll go wherever, but can we please wait a few weeks or so?" "Ok Arielle, but where I choose you will promise to come right?" "Right," I griefully moaned. Wherever she was choosing I had no clue, but I did respect her. She came over my house to see how far along I was coming for our so called trip. "Please you promised!" "Yes, I know I promised, but I refuse to go back there." "Arielle, it's only Romania." "ONLY ROMANIA! Laura you have no idea of what happened there. As I said before, I am not going!" Laura folded her arms, reminding me of my late sister. "Look, I don't want to go. Anywhere else would've been fine, but you had to go along and choose Romania."

"Alright if you don't want to go that's fine. I just wanted to go somewhere I haven't been before." Those words of hers, reminded me of myself, and of my adventurious half. As much as I regreted saying no, a part of me wanted to return there. I bit my lip, rethinking her idea. I could tell that she noticed me doing so, and a smug grin appeared on her face. "I knew you couldn't resist a proposal such as this. Adventure runs through you." "I can't help it. It's like you're challenging me, saying I'm a scaredy cat." "Maybe I am." I glarred at her, my eyes felt a little watery, but it was no use. I turned the radio on, and this strange melody came. I felt so intranced by it. I liked it, it was so...dark.

I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me

I felt so warmed by it, like I actually knew what it meant, even if I didn't really.

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me

I did feel like I had a spell on me. But who did I love? And what spell was it?

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

Like in a trance I couldn't help but laugh such an unearthly one. My eyes felt strange, every part of me did. Laura was looking strangly at me. "What?" "Arielle are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine. I like the song don't you?" "No not really, it's kinda gothic." "Now who's scared? I like it." I smiled, but I didn't understand why Laura looked so disturbed. "Arielle, you look so...so..." "So...?" "So evil. I mean, I didn't know you liked that song at all. You don't seem to be gothic." "I'm not, but I just liked the song. It just seems so comforting." "Comforting? How so?" "Well, it's hard to explain. It's like I know what it means, but I really don't, and I feel like it's telling me something, but I don't know what." "Uh-huh. I see." "No you don't.'' "You're right I don't. So I know that this question is getting very old, but what is your dream like?" Out of nowhere she said that. I was shocked, but I was not suprised. Everyone I knew seemed to ask me that very question. I sighed. "You really wanna know?" She nodded her head. "Alright. It all began when my family died as you know. Um...It's kinda strange at first, but I got used to it." "What did you wear, what happened?" "I'll get to that, jeez. Anyway, I always wear this silvery/white dress with a silver mask. A man is dancing with me, blah blah blah, and that's it." "Why aren't you giving me any details?" Her face was like a sad puppy dog's. I was not falling for that damn look, and I had it with her so far. "Look, I'm really getting tired so please..." "Com'on Arielle! Are you coming with me or not?" I pondered for a moment. "Fine, I'll go. Under one condition." "Yes, that being?" "What I say goes, alright?" She huffed and sighed, "Fine." With that she left and all was quiet.

I couldn't get those verses out of my head, and then a second song came up.

Come on, the night is young  
Seek me out  
because I'm ready to get stung  
So long, so long, feed me  
Come on, show me  
come on, need me  
Come on, show me the way  
Come on, need me in that way  
so long

You just never ever get what you want  
You just never ever get what you need

Come on, you deserve me  
Come on, it's the thought of you in my veins  
Come on, show me the way  
Come on, show me the feeling  
so long

You just never ever get what you want  
You just never ever get what you need

I never did get what I wanted or needed. But what did I desreve in this life? Was I truely still an accident in God's eyes or in others around me? I only found one comfort, and that was my single dream.

_It started like it always did. The flowers, the dancers, him. I always found a secret comfort in him, his touch was all I needed, yet his words were different. "You aren't an accident my love. Trust me on that, if you weren't here, I would kill myself." "Don't do that. I am not that special to you." "I am afriad you are my darling. Witout you, my legacy would not survive, our legacy wouldn't." "What are you tslking about?" "Nothing my love. All in time." He dipped and spun me around, eligantly bringing me closer to him. He was behind me, caressing my neck with his gentle lips. "In the mean time, do I make your skin crawl?" "No never. I feel so loved by you." He smiled and spun me around to face him. "I feel the same way. Be mine always..." "I'm yours." I touched his right cheek, like always, and he shuddered. I took my hand off, thinking maybe he really didn't love me. "My love...I will always love you. Please do not take your loving hand off my face. I want to remeber this moment." "Yo always will in my dreams..." He smiled gently, rubbing his nose against mine. "Let me take off your mask my love. Let me see you..."_


	4. Yet to learn

chapter 4: **Yet to Learn **

I awoke this morning feeling strangly rejuvinated, and stronger than before. I never had a dream like that in my life...where he actually knew what was going on, and that I actually replied to him. It was so weird. But as strange as it seems, he repeats those damn lines if his at the end of my dream. It has never changed in that manner, but it still had it's origin, meaning it was the same as usual. He actually said, "Be mine always..." it was strange in so many ways. It was strange, as I have said a million times before, that he actually made _me _feel _special. _

Laura called this morning, our conversation was continuing from yesterday. She constantly said that going back would actually be good for me. Ha! What a phile of shit, sorry for the language. "Arielle, it's going to be fun. Why won't you just reason with me? You always have to make it so hard." "Because Laura, I am in no mood to go back _there!" _She had this strange habit of cursing under her breath, and I couldn't hep but be amused by her sheer stupidity. She knew all to well, that when I said no, I meant it, yet she would not drop the subject what so ever. "Please...This could be an experience for us as friends." "Oh yea? Why do you think that?" I said mockingly. She made a strange growling noise, making me laugh histarically. "What?" "You made a funny sound! I will tell you tonight at 5 P.M. tops if I will agree to go with you. I am feeling very generious today." "Thank God for the timing. Alright I'll be there, and you better promise." "I promise."

I was painting near my window, the sun glarring down on me, making me feel warm and comfortable. It was all colorful, the painting. The bright oranges, reds, pinks, blues, and purples. It was just an absract of sorts, you know, crazy and out there. I couldn't help but feel, something darker in me that wanted to do something more...something that I was not used to paint. But I still brushed eligantly across the canvass, the dark thought lingering in my mind. I heard the doorbell ring, knowing that Laura would help herself into my home. "How come you didn't come to the door?" "As you can see I am painting, and you usually help yourself to my house." She blushed, knowing that I had seen through her. "Damn that's good. What are you going to do with the other canvass?" She pointed to the single untouched canvass. "I don't know yet, but I have an idea." I couldn't help it, but I liked that idea that I had earlier, and for a strange reason I was actually going to do it. I was finally finished with this bright abstract one, and I grabbed the other.

My brush strokes were more detailed, more refined. I used black, mainly dark colors. Laura's mouth was hanging open in awe, but I didn't know why. What was so special about my single painting? "Ariella...how are you doing that?" "It's just coming to me. You know, insperation." "Insperation of what?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know why, well actually I did, but I wasn't exactly going to tell her. "You might want to close your mouth. You can catch flies like that." "Haha, very funny." Of course I was done, and she came over to it, just staring at it. I doubt that she was actually thinking with that brain of hers, sometimes I was amazed at how she got through high school. "What?" "It's really dark. It's a castle right?" "Yea so?" "Since when do you draw castles." Honestly I didn't know that I was drawing that! It was so much more beautiful that what I did. It looked like someone else did it. It looked familiar, somehow, and yet...

"So have you decided?" She broke the silence that I so enjoyed. "Maybe..." "Arielle! You promised!" "I know already! God damn it, you don't have to repeat it like I'm deaf or something." She looked away from me, which I was glad of, because I couldn't stand her. "Fine I'll go with you, but like I said before anything I say goes." "YEAH! We finally get to go somewhere new." "Not really..." "Must you ruin the moment?" "Sorry just saying it's not all that new, to me really since I've been there." "Ohhhhhh." I looked at her very sternly. "Alright I'll go. I don't want to anger you further."

I sat on my couch, near the window also. It was such a peaceful evening. I looked at my painting, I didn't seem to recognize it. It wasn't my own, yet I knew it was. After so many years of trying to figure out so many things...I have yet to learn.


	5. For the first time

chapter 5: **For the First Time**

**Dracual's POV**

I have pondered and thought of that little angel so many times over the past few years. I wonder what she is doing now, being 25 and all? I have a feeling that maybe both of us have this dream...maybe it's fate, but I do not believe in such nonesense. It's crap, honestly...fate and all. One of my blood drained servants had the bloody radio on this morning, listening to gothic music, but I didn't mind it for a few minutes. It seemed to lift my...well I can't exactly say spirit or soul can I since I don't have either. A had this strange feeling...I felt laughter inside of me. To hell with happiness and all that shit!

My bride, Aleera, of course was close on my heels, not once leaving my side. "Aleera, please leave. I need some time to think." "To think of what? A new girl?" Honestly, she could be so vain and jealous at times. Sometimes I wonder why I made her my bride. I couldn't help it, but I did have a desire to think of her, the angel. I always wanted to know her name, but I never asked, but was she in my dream? That dream will not leave me to rest, and I might go mad, but I won't, not now. We were so close to once again rule the world, and destroy all in our path, but those damn reincarnations! Fuck I hate them so much! They just HAVE to ruin it all for me, for us. Aleera would not leave me, and my anger was about to erupt. "Aleera, must I tell you again to fucking go already!" She cowared into the corner, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry Aleera. Please go with Verona." I had no intention of scaring her, but I was becoming paraniod.

I flew to the village, and there was no one outside to ruin my peaceful walk that I intended to BE peaceful. I came across the old Frankenstien castle that once was inhabitated by that genuis of a doctor and his creation. But his genuis was his downfall, him being so vain and having more pride than any living man on this disgusting earth. Well he had been long dead since 1887. I remembered all that happened there, the creation, meeting Van Helsing for the second time in my life, and of course where all my children were put. I do miss those cacoons once in a while. Coming across the castle brought artistic genuuis to mind. As much as i liked art in all it's forms, the darkest of art was the one that I approved of. I could feel a strange idea, a brilliant one perhaps, giving this picture to my angel through thought. Maybe she was an artist, I had no idea if she was, I just hoped that if she ever came back, that maybe she would return here.

I went back to my icy fortress of black stone and ice, where my three brides were waiting paciently for me to return home. They went to bed, and I walked to the library to study and think of her, my angel. I feel asleep among the books and the warm embrace of the fire.

_We danced as always, andI wanted to ask her. "What is your name?" She hesitated, and I read her mind. "Arielle...that's such a beautiful name." "Thank you, and what is yours?" Now it was my turn to hesitate. "Umm..." "Do you always not know your name, or is it that you don't want me to know?" I smiled, damn did I feel comfortable. "It's Dracula..." I was holdig her in my arms, something I didn't do often. "I love you so much.." I was shocked at my very own words...I didn't know I could actually say that. "I love you too," she replied blushing. I felt so adored and loved for the first time, finally a woman who loved me...for me. ANd I loved and adored her...for the first time._

Aleera woke me from my wonderful dream. "Master were you dreaming of her?" Her tone was jealous and unstable. "Yes," I said defiantly. "And for the last time go away."


	6. Thunderstorm Dreams

chapter 6 : **Thunderstorm Dream **

I had this strange dream last night. The man in my dream asked me my name, for the first time, and he told me his. Dracula, hmmm. I never knew there was a man that had that name, except for the one in...Romania...shit, and I'm going there. Maybe I'll go check out those few castles there by myself, in that dark village I visited so long ago. But I am nervous which no one else knows about, and that I really don't want to go, but a promise is a promise, damn it. While there, in Romania with my parents, I never once been somewhere so quiet. I mean the cities you can believe were busy and loud, but that village was so quiet. I wondered if you said Dracula if anyone would come out? Maybe it's the fear, or maybe they still believe in someone or something that has been dead since the 1400s. It's pathetic really, believing in a legend that has not been alive for centuries, and that he has back from the dead. Maybe when I return there, I should cause a little chaos just to at least have some fun, but it's childish to do so.

Finally, Laura has not called, and I can have peace within my home. Today is cold, raining, a possible thunderstorm. I always did like them, thunderstorms. Just looking out the window, watching the bright lightning aluminate the sky with loud booms of thunder. Haven't you ever wanted to just go outside while it was a storm such as this, and just dance in the rain and stomp in the puddles? I have, even though it sounds crazy. Sometimes I close my eyes and listen to the rain, falling in a pattern to the ground, and I might just fall asleep. Or I might play soft music, and draw or paint. It's so peaceful, and there is no one to destroy this feeling, I hope not. As much as I like hanging out with my friends, they can get annoying, well not all of them.

While I did my usual routine during a thunderstorm, I opend my eyes slowly, then closed them completely. I feel into a slumber, dreaming of my dream.

_"God damn it, you look beautiful..." I twirled around, meeting my mysterious Dracula. He smiled and laughed, while I stood there, wondering what was so funny. "Nothing is funny my dear, I'm just going possibly mad if I stay with my brides any longer." Brides? You have other...? What was he talking about, if he knew better he wouldn't have said 'brides' to me. "Do I distress you my love? I am sorry for any discomfort I have caused at saying that to you." " No, you have caused me no such thing, but you said you have brides..." "Yes, three, but I do not wish to be with them anymore." "Would you say the same if it were I being your bride?" His face grew paler, and he sighed, slowly coming towards me with open arms. "No, I would never say such a thing about you that would hurt your feelings." I went into his arms, hugging him, feeling his warm touch that I needed. "I love you too much to say such horrible things." "Then why do you say them?" "I don't know, that's just what I feel." _

I awoke suddenly, to the phone ringing. Just when I thought I was going to have some quiet time, she calls. "Arielle, when do you want to go, and don't say never..." "How about next week on Wednesday?" "Alright, I'll get the tickets." Well that was a very short conversation, and I was happy for it.


	7. The Secret Journal

chapter 7 : **The Secret Journal **

**Dracula's POV**

Today was as usual, hunting for blood, and the most satisfing torture of peasants. Aleera wouldn't stop nagging me about last night's dream. It's as if she can read my thoughts now, but of course she can't. I do have a feeling she has been reading my journal, though, where I put my personal thoughts and desires. I caught her once, a long time ago, when I wrote after the mascarade ball with Anna. Anna is nothing compared to Arielle. But still, I know that Aleera reads it, seeing what I want, and I could tell that she was distressed by how I didn't want to be around them anymore. At least Verona and Marishka have enough sense to not bother with the matter. "Master, why do you not want us anymore? Does this Arielle please you like us? She is not even real!" "Aleera she is real, I know it, I can feel it. And you have no right to read my personal journal! I should punish you for it, but I am in no mood, you should be greatful you are even alive." A eyes were turning watery, and I called for Verona. Verona came in, meticulous in her appearance more than Aleera, coming to my side. "What do you wish me to do master?" "Please comfort Aleera. I don't want her in the library anymore, she keeps sneaking in to read my journal." "Yes master." With that both left, and I could hear Aleera wailing about not being good enough. I can never be pleased, anyone knows that, yet Arielle, even if not in real appearance, can make me feel so wonderful.

I felt someting strange, like maybe Arielle might be coming here...again? No it couldn't be that angel that I so desired, and now all grown up. Arielle being that angel, though, would be so perfect. I feel like if I ever met her, that I would instantly call her that without asking her name, and all would be so confused. Huh, yet I feel so...urging to have her. It's not the same without her. I would do anything to have her in my arms for real, and even still have her in my dreams. I returned to the library hoping that maybe I would fall asleep faster, so that I could be with her longer. I was reading my own journal, remembering everything that happened, and my dream pages were stained with Aleera's tears. Even if I put I love her, or anything about Arielle, Aleera's tears appeared. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO...ERRRRRRRR! I can't take her sometimes. Marishka came in, concerned. "Master, why does Aleera cry so much? What happened, and what does she mean by not good enough?" "I don't know why she cries so much my little lovely angel. Maybe she's just...humanly depressed in a way," I lied. I wasn't going to tell her about my dreams of course, or what I say. I guess she was pleased with that answer and left, leaving me in peace. I had this routine of dozzing off on the couch infront of the fireplace. But of course I opened it with open arms.

_I instantly grabbed Arielle kiddingly around the waiste, kissing her neck. Sometimes I had control of my actions in my dreams, sometimes I didn't. She was giggling, "Stop it you tease!" I couldn't help but giggle myself. We had the dance floor all to ourselves, and it was love at first sight, even if I couldn't see her face. I stared at her, trying to remember her curves and every detail and outline of her. I wanted to remember her. "Arielle, will I ever have you?" "Maybe..." she smiled grinning madly and evily. "Please I must know, or would you rathe me do this?" He grabbed her tightly, and kissed her, our tongues touching. I didn't want to let her go, not ever. "That's a yes." I smiled. She buried her face into my unbottuned shirt revealing my chest. I could feel her soft skin, not wanting her to ever leave. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too. I love you so much my angel." "Why do you call me angel?'' "Because you are my angel...my little angel that I love so dearly. I saw you once, I think, and I want to see you again." "Where did you see me?"_

I awoke to the door slamming shut. I raced over to the table where my journal usually layed undisturbed. It was gone. I knew it was Aleera, and I was furious. I willed every door to open with force, and I screamed Aleera's name. I finally found her cowaring into the corner. "Master..I..." "Shut up Aleera! How many times do you have to cause trouble? Save it for the villagers! Aleera, if you ever do this again, or even go in the library, you will not live to see another day." I stormed out of the room back into the library. I opened my journal to a blank page to write on. I just wrote what happened and my dream also, but what I wanted to know, was if my angel would ever come.


	8. Welcome to Romania, Beware

chapter 8 : **Coming to Romania, Beware**

I felt angry and paraniod this morning, I didn't know why. I stomped through my house, almost pulling my door of it's hinges. I didn't know why I was doing this, I just felt so angry. I hunced over in my chair, cursing under my breath, realizing that there was nothing to be angry about. It was weird and unexplainable, and why was I so mad? I finally felt a calm relief overcome my soul, and I leaned back comfortably in my chair. I pondered and still there was nothing to be mad about. Maybe I had this strange physic connection to this mysterious Dracula, but he wasn't real, well I didn't know that exactly. The phone rang, and this time I had something to be angry about.

"What now?" "Arielle, this is Lyssa. What's the matter?" "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Laura calling me for the hundreth time," I said sheepishly. "I don't blame you. Anyways, Laura said I can come and she also wanted to know if you were going to drive us to the airport? She didn't want to talk to you because she knew you would be angry, I guess she was right." "Yea I guess I'll drive, and it was a good thing she didn't call. She was getting on my nerves after calling so many times." Lyssa laughed and then calmy stop, resulting in her laughter once again. "I'm sorry Arielle. I can't stop laughing. She is annoying." "I'll say! Damn it I can't stand her sometimes." "Alright, I'll see you early Wednesday."

It was nice to talk to a friend who actually respected my privacy, and she was trustworthy at the most.

After picking up my friends dreadfully early this morning, I was beginning to become extremely annoyed and quiet. While waiting in line just to get to the desk, and pass through the metal detector, I was becoming even more impacient. The line was longer than I expected, and I wanted it to move along, which it did, very very slowly. I tapped my foot, impacient, on the ground looking sternly at everyone and everything. Finally we passed throught that damn line and detector, and we were on the plane in our seats, waiting for the other passengers. I felt a little less anxious at most, maybe a little drowsy since I dispised getting up hidiously early in the morning. We were up in the air by 7 A.M., and I was comfortably resting quietly in my chair. I had the window seat, with Lyssa sitting next to me, and Laura, unfortunatly in back of me. Laura kept pocking me, asking where the bathroom is. I had no idea where it was. "Just ask someone damn it! I don't know where the hell it is." "Yea but.." "Laura shut up! Now I'm starting to regret coming with you." That made her shut up indeed, and she finally was quiet. "Arielle, do you have to be so mean" "Lyssa, if she asks me one more thing while we are on this plane, I'm gonna kill her. I don't mind talking, but if she keeps on blabbing on and on, I swear to God I'm going to flip." Lyssa shook her head in agreement, and it was enjoyably quiet.

_"Do you have to be so mean my love?" "Well..." He laughed, "Never mind, I am the same way at times." We were dancing slowly, my head under his chin, as he stroked my brown hair. I was tired even now in my lovely escaping dream. The real world was so crazy and out of control, and this was the only place to escape from. "So little angel of mine, where are you heading to?" "Romania, why do you ask so?" He just stared at me, then like nothing was said, he smiled and kissed my forehead. "No reason my angel." It was so peaceful just being with him, and I never wanted to leave. _

Laura woke me up, pocking my shoulder. "Arielle look! It's Bucharest!" "Yea uh-huh, that's great Laura. You just noticed that?" Laura looked at me very sadly, but gently sat back down in her own chair. I looked out the window, seeing the old hotel I stayed in so very long ago. It was the same city, with all it's magnificient history and castles. We were off the plane, and we headed to...the village. There was no way in hell that I knew I was going to stay here, and it was the same also. "Laura you picked this place?" "Yea, you like it?" "Laura I've been here before." "You have? Arielle you're pretty brave to come here, and Laura's nuts to pick this place to stay." I nodded my head in agreement, Laura was nuts. Laura looked sternly at us, and I just sadistically smiled at her, making her feel uneasy.

We went inside the rickity old inn that was in the village. An old woman was standing near the counter table, her gray hair frizzied, and wrinkles made her look much older than she really was. "May I help you?" "Yes, I made reservations for three to stay here." "Ah, the nutty girl. Right this way," she pointed with three keys in her hand. I was trying so hard not to laugh at how this old woman called Laura nutty, but I couldn't help but giggle. Our rooms were more appealing to the eye, than the whole inn itself. We had our own rooms, mine being a dark rich red. Lyssa's was a virgin white, while Laura's was a light sky blue. "If you wish to have a tour of the village, go see Vernan." "Who's that?" "The tour guide dumb ass," I said replying to Laura's stupid question. We walked down the stairs, agreeing for the tour. I did not know this place completely or the history of it, so might as well go with the tour guide.


	9. A familiar tour

chapter 9 : **A Familiar Tour**

"Ello, the names Vernan. I'll be your guide, but please be warned. Do not go off on your own, I'll explain why later on." "Hi, I'm Arielle. These are my friends, Laura the nutty red head, and Lyssa the blonde." "Nice to meet ya. Now here is Valerious Manor. This place was inhabited by Anna and her brother Velkan Valerious back in 1888 I believe, somewhere around that time." It was a dull looking manor, that peeked no interest in me, and from what I can see neither my friends liked it. We walked even further, passing through the village itself. "That's the old church right there. Been around for centuries. Now that castle is the Frankenstien castle. It was owned by the doctor himself, with his creation. One night the villagers came and destroyed the doctor near the windmill by setting it on fire. The creation lived, hiding among the rubble underneath it." It was such a familiar castle. I had painted it, I remeber. I stared in awe, trying to figure out how I could've painted that without even looking. "They say that Dracula, willed the doctor, or tricked actually, into making the thing. Now Dracula is the one to fear." "Do you actually believe in that? He's something that's been dead for years," I asked defiantly to his beliefs. "Well Arielle, you do not know this village like the rest of us do. Just pray that nothing goes wrong after your stay here." "Is that a threat?" "No missy, it is not. It's just a helpful warning. Anyways, Dracula's castle was hidden somewhere were we didn't know. It's an icy black fortress with skulls and skeletons of his enemies. He has two towers, one called the Devil's Tower. Van Helsing and Anna found it and destroyed him, leaving us in peace, for a while." This was nonesense. I couldn't and I wouldn't believe it.

"Well that ends it." Vernan left so quickly, maybe sensing that I was angry. "This place is so cool. I can't believe you came to this place so long ago." Laura was twirling around, looking at everything. "I'm suprised you didn't throw up yet after spinning."

I decided to look around myself, then realizing that Vernan never told us about what to be warned about. Probably a bunch of crap to scare tourists. It was becoming darker now. We watched the sun set from a distance. It was so beautiful. All the colors and the soft twinkling of the stars that soon slowly appeared. This place had it's beautiful quality, and I really did enjoy it. "Arielle, me and Laura are going back to the inn. Are you coming with us?" "No, I'll be back in a few hours or so. I'm going to take a look around." "Be careful." They walked away, heading toward the inn. Finally some quiet and peace.


	10. Stroll throught the forest

chapter 10 : **An Evening Stroll in the Forest**

It was a quiet evening, only the cool breeze of the night was present. I walked along a dirt path, that was twisted. The forest was an eerie green, maybe even black perhaps. It was summer, yet this place looked like it was still in autumn or even winter, strangely. But besides all the creepy facts, I did enjoy the calm stroll, and I was not disturbed. Yet a small factor was popping back into my mind, what was there to fear? I chuckled to myself, thinking it's a waste of time to worry of fear, but it was strange indeed.

I enjoyed the scenery of this village, I think it is called Vaseria, I'm not sure. But I enjoyed the forest better. It was so calming, and peaceful, to the brave of heart. Maybe some people didn't appreciate such dark beauty such as this, for one thing I liked it. I looked up into the night sky, staring at the moon. A few minutes ago, it was covered by light clouds, but now...they are different. They are clouds no longer, but more of a black shroud, covering the intire moon, making everything pitch black. The twinkling stars, were not visible in a darkness such as this were they should be the brightest thing next to the moon. I was perplexed at this. Besides the fear factor, there was now a problem with nature. It seemed as if nature neglected it's fine work, the moon and stars, the season difference, even the trees. Something seemed very wrong, maybe even evil.

Then out of the sheer quietness, a loud howl, coming from a wolf, was heard in the distance. Man this had to be a BIG wolf. It's howl was earshattering. I covered my delicate ears from the loud pain, but I could still hear it. I could have sworn for a few moments I was deaf, but soon the howl subsided, bringing peace once more. My head was throbbing, making my sight dizzy and confusing. I sat on a big rock, waiting for the throbbing and pain to go away. Soon my sight was clear again, and I was curious to see what kind of wolf I was dealing with.

I walked over fallen branches, some were broken in half, and I knew for certain that the wolf had been there. Soon I found huge paw prints, but only a set of two. They were hind paw prints, meaning...it was standing upright like a human. This puzzled me even more, and this evidence made me more curious. I followed it's tracks to Valerious Manor, but I knew it would be very foolish to go inside. But I was so curious, even adventurious, yet I knew it was wrong but I still wanted to go inside. Descissions, descissions. Should I or no?


	11. Exploring

chapter 11 : **Exploring**

I walked toward the tall wooden door of the Manor, and stopped in my tracks. The wolf's prints leaded behind the Manor, and so I followed those. The prints disappeared once I came to the back. It seemed the wolf had climbed up the wall. That's impossible! Never in my life I had I seen anything more weird and strange, besides Laura. I briskly walked back to the front, and I very carefully and slowly, opened the door. It made a loud chreek noise, or whatever, and I didn't move, I wasn't even breathing. When there wasn't anything in sight, I entered. The room was huge, paintings of family members were hanging on the rotting walls, and it seemd to utterly quiet.

I slowly paced myself, making sure that I was quiet for no one to hear me, if there was anyone. I came to the armory. There were weapons that I didn't even knew existed. There were guns and swords, duh it's an armory, but a painting caught my eye. It was a large ancient map of Romania. It seemed as if it had been ripped in the middle, maybe some sort of warning. There was an inscription in latin I believe, but I didn't understand it. I moved a chair that blocked the rest of the inscription, and there was a black dragon. I studied it closely. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had a feeling I knew who the insignia belonged to. Names popped up in my head, and I quickly eliminated each one, till one name stood out. Dracula.

I heard something metal fall to the ground, and I quickly turned around. No one was there. I very slowly walked to the door leading to the hallway, and a suit of armor layed broken on the floor. It's shinning silver was now rusted and old, broken. Such a magnificient piece of history was ruined.

I left the room, walking over the armor, and I wanted to find the source . I soon found a door, almost off it's hinges. I quietly peeked into the room, and to my shock and horror there stood...a werewolf. I thought it heard me for a moment, maybe even sensed me, but it payed no attention. I backed away, then walked away like I had seen nothing. Once I was out of the manor, I ran back to the inn. Laura and Lyssa stared at me, while I rested breathless after running. "Arielle, what did you see?" Both inched closer trying to figure out what happened, or get some information from me. "You won't believe me." "Yes we will." "Liars." I walked back to the counter were the old lady once was, and I rested in a chair. Vernan chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" I snapped. "Nothing. So are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to tell them?" "If I tell anyone, they'll think I'm crazy." "Not here. Anything is possible here." I looked at him, and i agreed to tell him what I saw. "A werewolf...haven't seen one of those around in a while." "What are you talking about Vernan?"

"Well, you might think this whole village is crazy, but we aren't. What you just saw is what we have been dealing with for centuries. You are very lucky it didn't see you otherwise you wouldn't be here." "By the way, what did you mean by fear? You never told us." "Well...this is the first time I've had to explain it, but...Dracula has returned." "Huh?" "Dracula became known probably when you were eight. He came back from the fiery hell, and he's back to destroy the world. Even his dumb as a doornail brides are back." "You speak so ill of them." "Yes, i know. But just when we thought we would finally have peace, _he _comes back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry, I promise next chapter Dracula and Arielle will meet...somehow.


	12. My Everything

Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. SSSSoooooooo many parties! I want to thank Jackie and Ardina for giving me so many reviews.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**chapter 12 : My Everything**

**Dracula's POV**

It's been all hush-hush around this forsaken place. It's boring and dark. I like the dark, but the boring part...kills me. Aleera has become silent for the better, and of course Marishka was the first to go. What I mean is, she's dead. Murdered by those damn reincarnations of the brats. How I loathe them. Their names are different, though. Vince and Annabella. WHy must they torture me so? We kill only two people a month. While I stand here near the window, staring into nothing, they are scheming a way to destroy me, but they are going to fail, again.

The Frankenstien castle is rotting away, the same as Valerious Manor. I'm suprised those two cretins don't live there. But the castle is more inviting, I don't know why. Two days ago I went to Valerious Manor, and ripped the map in half, so that it couldn't be used further. They haven't figured out anything, but that's a good thing. I could use the entertainment though.

My werewolf came bounding in last night, in Frankenstien castle. I had sent him on a mission to watch the brats, but he smelled something different. This scent was clouding his mind somehow, and I was furious at his carelessness. I reached deep into his neanderthall of a brain. His thoughts were scattered, but scents were the easiest to find. It was a creamy vanilla, roses, and champiagne strawberries mix. It sounded delicious, and familiar. I missed Arielle, even if she was in my dreams. The wolf also had seen something also. A woman, but he didn't follow. Furious after he didn't follow her, and picked him off the floor, and threw him into the old useless generator. He quickly got up, but he backed away. Seems as if we have some new visitors. I wasn't going to let the werewolf mess this up again, but I sent him on his way to find the two brats once again, and if he didn't do it right, his life would be at my hands.

I flew to the village, and all was silent in my presence. Every animal creeped away in fear of my wonderous appearance. Every door was locked, except for the inn. Once I entered the old woman at the counter table froze. "W-what are you doing h-here?" "Do we have some new visitors?" I arched my eyebrow, as the old woman tried to think this over. "I don't have all night." "Y-yes we d-do have g-guests." She was shaking greatly, and I enjoyed to see her fear. The old woman pointed to the living room of the inn, and I bowed in graditued. As I walked away, the old woman fainted to the floor, and I lightly chuckled to myself.

I saw three woman sitting around the fire with Vernan. I didn't bother listening to their conversation, all I wanted to do was to meet these three. I walked into the room, and a mysterious wind came into the room, blowing out the fire, a wind that I controlled. Vernan looked up at me, shock and fear registered on his face. The three women looked up at me. The red head and the blonde were greatly interested in me, but the other didn't even bother to look at me further. "Well Vernan, I didn't know we had new guests." "Get out you monster." "I've gotten that before." I sat in the chair nearest the brunette. She didn't even look at me, not one fantasy. "So who are these lovely ladies?" "I'm Laura." The red head reminded me of Aleera a little, but there was nothing inchanting about her. "I'm Lyssa." The blonde maybe reminded me of...maybe a dead lover. "I'm Arielle, pleasure to meet you." Vernan was suprised at my expression of her name. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. Once the fire returned I saw her face, her beautiful face. "The pleasure is all mine, Arielle." Laura and Lyssa were jealous and I couldn't help but laugh. Vernan was nervous at my new interest. He was about to get up, but I glarred and forced him to stay in his chair.

"Night Arielle." Lyssa and Laura left, and went upstairs, and I let Vernan leave. But Arielle stayed. I inched a little closer to her, but with every move she inched farther away. I was getting tired of this game. "Arielle please stop playing." "Look, whoever you are, I am in no mood to be flirting with you." "My name is Dracula." Her face turned white. "What?" "Y-you're Dracula. The one who is torturing these poor people, and the one in my..." I stared at her beautiful face, waiting for her to finish the sentence, but she didn't. I read her thoughts. _No I couldn't be. Dracula isn't real. Why is he in my dreams? _I smiled, a warm feeling overcoming me. It was Arielle, my love, my beauty, my everything.


	13. So many questions

**chapter 13 : So many questions**

The sheer mention of his name brought chills. I was totally speechless. A monster such as he...would be in my dreams telling me that...he loved me. I was so confused. Why me? Me of all the thousands of women on this earth who are prettier than I. What was so special about me? What was so interesting about an accident? Something inside me...told me to reach out to him, to love him, but my broken heart would not listen. After years of endearment of hardships, my heart would not respond to him, but it responded to him in my dreams. He arched his eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was so distant. Dracula has all the power to control the mind, the will, of a single innocent being...yet he does not do this to me. It's like he knows that I will, in time, give in to him. I hated losing, I hated when someone felt they were stronger, I hated being controlled. I didn't look at him, I didn't look into those warm eyes that I so remembered in my dreams. I will admit that I wanted to, but the hurt and pain made me bitter and angry.

"Arielle, why aren't you looking at me?" "Why should I?" He grew silent, and I could tell he was frustrated. "Why must you be so stubborn and distant?" "I don't know you Count. Do you expect me to just run into your arms?" "Well...yes. Every woman does." "Typical of a man to say that. So heartless." "Well what do _you _ expect me to do?" he said. He inched closer to me, but I kept my distance. "Stay away from me." ''Why should I do that?" "Because I said so." He laughed, maybe a hint of heart. "Well then. Shouldn't I be able to say the same, and get a response?" "No," I said defiantly to his face. "Why is that?" "Because I'm a woman, and men tend to make women do their bidding." He chuckled, and rose from the couch and slowly went over to the fireplace. "That is true my dear." I soon left the couch, and started to walk to my room, when he gently grabbed my arm. "Let go." "I think not, my love." "I'm not _your _love." "Then tell me. Do you have a recurring dream with you and I , dancing, and madly in love with each other? Do you not have the same feelings as I do?" So he had it to, the dream. I wouldn't deny about the dream...but I was unsure about my feelings. "I won't lie that I have this dream, but I have no feelings for you." He sighed, and still he didn't let go.

"Why are you doing this?" "I should ask you that." He was fustrated, maybe I shouldn't anger him futher. "Arielle, do you deny that you feel comfort when you are around me in the dream?" I was shocked at his question. I did feel comfort...and love, but I was scared to answer. "I...I..I don't know what to say." He glarred at me. "What?" "I know you're lying. You do feel comfort, and you love me." He was grinning madly, and I blushed. "Did you ever come here before?" "Yes...when I was eight. I came to the village with my mother...before she was murdered." He was...silent. "Why do you ask?" "B-because I saw you. I was interested in you. I even fell in love with you. Your my little angel that I so missed." He pulled me closer to him, but Vernan came into the room...with a cross in his hand. "Back away Count." "That is just a cross my dear Vernan. You should know better." Out of nowhere two myterious people, a man and a woman, came. Dracula was furious, and something hurt him. Dracula turned into this huge, flying monster, and I will admit..I was frightened.

He flew up into the ceiling, breaking every board, making a huge hole. _"I will return for you my love, my angel." _A strange voice came into my mind, and in an instant I knew it was Dracula.


	14. Empty

chapter 14: **Just some feelings...and an empty dance floor**

I was shocked at the way these two strange beings made themselves known to me. What happened went by so fast, and something inside me felt a pain, a pain maybe connected to Dracula. The woman approached me, studying me. "What do want? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She smirked and I was pissed off. Frustrated, I pushed my way through the woman and man, but they wouldn't let me, not even Vernan. "What's going on?" "Arielle, meet Vince and his sister Annabella." "Nice to meet you, now get out of my way." A feeling of strange anger came over me. I was angry, but not like this. I...wanted them dead...even if I didn't know them. I knew that Dracula was furious, though, and I was also. I wanted answers. If he knew that I was there, well I told him, he might know my mother's killer, well my family's.

"We have questions for you," Vince said gently grabbing my arm. I sat on the couch, arms folded, and I refused to answer any questions. I could tell they were getting annoyed at my stubborness, everyone does, I frankly don't care. "Don't you care for anyone's saftey? Answer us please." "Frankly Annabella, I don't give a damn." Her face turned a bright red. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep." I went to my room, thinking maybe I was a bit too harsh, and I should apologize. What the fuck am I thinking? My room was dark, a black abyss. I felt relieved that I was far away, away from the harmful world. I left the lights off, and I was in my pj's already. I feel asleep into my dream, and I hoped that nothing bad would happen.

**Dracula's POV**

I was absolutley furious! My back was still in pain from the silver steak, even if it had no harm. My brides were all over me, but I shooed them away. I was too angry to have them around me, and too disappointed. I wanted Arielle in my arms, but it wasn't meant to be. What the hell am I talking about? I'm not going to let those brats destroy my plans or my love. Love...that word made me shudder, yet I really felt it for her. Aleera, once again, came to me. "What now?" "Master are you alright?" "No Aleera. Don't you ever listen?" She bowed her head in sorrow, but I felt regret. "I still have admiration for you master. Please do not be upset." "Aleera please leave me be." "What, is there something the matter with me, us? Are we not good enough for you? Why do you feel love and passion for _her_!" I fiercly turned my head, glarring angrily, and maybe even a hint of death. "Sorry..." "Just get out!" I strode over to my coffin, maybe I could find a peace in my dream, hopefully.

_**(Both, Arielle and Dracula, are narrating at the same time)**_

_It was cold, silent. No one was there. I felt alone, but there was a strange presence. I saw something, someone. I followed, but they were always ahead. I wanted to see if it was beloved, that I had hurt. The footsteps echoed louder, seeming endless. I wanted to say that I was sorry, sorry for what I had done, I wanted to run to their arms. I wanted to say I love you with all my heart and soul, no matter how heartless I am or was. But there was no one, nothing. Just an empty dance floor..._


	15. Confusing Love

chapter 15 : **Confusing Love**

It was dark and chilly, for a summer day. I awoke to the smell of warm pancakes and eggs, and I noticed there was no sun. It seemed so cold, lifeless. I couldn't bare the weather, but I got up anyway. Laura and Lyssa were up already. Vince and Annabella had stayed overnight, for our protection. Honestly, I think it's they who need the protection. After last night, I wouldn't blame Dracula for coming back and killing them. I was too...confused this morning. My dream last night...I had never been so alone. Following a dark mysterious figure through the dance floor, and yet I never saw him. For once in my life I missed him, Dracula. Damn it, I must be going crazy. He can't love me, and I certianly can't love him back...he's a vampire.

I don't know how to love him. I can't take it, I don't know why he moves me so. He's a man, just a man, and I've had so many men before, he's just one more. I've been changed, really changed in these past few days. I seem like someone else. Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this. I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool. He scares me so. Yet, if he said he loved me truely, I'd be lost I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope. I'd turn my head, I'd back away, I wouldn't want to know. Yet, I love him.

Damn it, why does love have to be so confusing!

"What's the matter Arielle?" I quickly woke from my deep thoughts. "What?" "Are you ok?" "Yes, just confused and tired." Vince huffed, maybe a small laugh of sorts, but it didn't move me. "After last night I wouldn't blame you." I looked at Annabella, but I was way to tired. I got up from my chair after breakfast, everyone following me. "What?" "Where are you going?" "Somewhere over the rainbow for some peace and quiet." "Don't be sarcastic with me!" "I wasn't." Vince was annoyed. All I wanted was to be left alone, maybe explore some more. I haven't been to Frankenstien's castle yet, so maybe I should go. I made sure that no one was following me. I wanted some time alone, a very long time alone.

**Dracula's POV**

I made sure the day was cold and lifeless. I wanted no sun, I wanted those humans to be miserable. I returned to the doctor's castle, well actually it was mine now. It was a nice retreat from my brides and servants. I paced myself, making sure I had all the time in the world, but to my brides that would be too long. I felt another presence in my castle. I was furious someone else was here, but I was curious.

I stayed in the shadows, as this person came closer. I could have sworn my heart was beating. It was Arielle, my love. I haven't been so..happy...in my life. Maybe now was the time to tell her how I felt. I loved her, and I wanted her to love me as well. Her heels clicked the marble floor, and the sounds echoed in the castle. I could hear her soft, calm heart beat, and I wanted her more. Her sapphire eyes glinted in the dark like a cat's.

"Hello my darling, I've missed you." She spun around, a small hint of fear, but courage soon appeared. "How many times must I tell you..." "Must you ruin the moment my love?" "Yes actually." I laughed at her defiant tone. All I wanted was her. "Arielle, can't you just admit.." "No...that's a preantive no." I sighed. "Why can't you just love me?" "I can't and I won't." "And I thought I was heartless." "I get that a lot." Frustrated I gently took her hand, and kissed it. She blushed..maybe she did have feelings for me. I read her thoughts. She was confused, tired, frustrated, and maybe even...in love with me. I smirked, and she looked at me with the cutest confused look on her face. How I loved her so...


	16. Broken Hearts

chapter 16 : **Broken Hearts**

**Dracula's POV**

Why did she have to be so heartless? I mean, I know I am, duh I'm the undead. I loved her, and I knew it, and i would show it. I never found a companion in my life that could love me, or give me so much comfort as she does. I wanted to be near her, more than in just my dreams. What was she hiding from me? Why was she in so much pain, and denial. I knew that she loved me, somewhere inside of her, there just had to be something. I gently brought her closer to me, but she fought. "Let go of me!" "Please Arielle...Damn it just listen to me!" She froze at those words, but she actually listened to me. "Thank you. I'm not trying to harm you. I just want to talk. Look, I don't know how to say this..." "Just say it." I grew agitated. "I...I-I love you." She looked unnerved, but her eyes...said different. "Arielle, I love you more than anything. If I must I'll say I love you a million times, I will." She looked away, as if my words meant nothing. "Look at me, my love." She did, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Don't be upset. I love you." I hugged her, holding her gently against my chest. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I felt a few tears roll down my chest.

**Arielle's POV**

I never cried infront of a man before, let alone a vampire who loves me. I just let myself, cry. I was hurt, inside. I let myself go into his arms, and they're still as warm as I remember in my dreams. I stopped crying, and I buried my face into his chest...he felt so warm. I hugged him back, maybe a smirk appearing on his face, but I didn't care. I loved him too. Something caught my attention, something I saw in the dark shadows. It's yellow eyes shone in the darkness, and I think there was a small glint of white. I walked out of Dacula's arms, looking for this strange thing. He was looking at me in a confused state. Soon, a woman in a white and pink gown, with red hair, approached me. "So you're the one master has so many wonderful dreams of?" she said enfisizing wonderful. I backed away, then looked at Dracula. "You know her?" "Yes, she is my bride Aleera." I was angry. He was using me to get away from his brides! How like a man. I angrily glarred at him, and I think he got the picture. "Don't be angry..." "Shut the hell up! You're nothing but a liar! You're dead to me!" I hoped those words cut through his damned soul, hurting him, and I think it did.

**Dracula's POV**

'You're dead to me!' Those very words broke my undead heart. I felt a pain, one that I had never felt before. Was it heart break? Was it the loss of my love's trust? I don't know, but Aleera was going to pay for this. I had it planned. If those brats could kill Verona and Marishka, then she would die as well. My beloved stormed out of the castle, and I could feel hate...and she also had a broken heart. She felt betrayed, used. I had no intention of making her feel that way, I wouldn't have done that if the devil even asked me to.

"Master, you don't need her. You have me." I looked at her angry at first, but then my plan came to mind. I changed my emotion, making sure she wouldn't expect anything. We went home, and I was alone in the library writing in my journal.


	17. Aleera's Demise

chapter 17 : **Aleera's Demise**

**Dracula's POV**

I was still madly furious at Aleera for what she had done, but I made sure she caught no wind of it. Now I realize that she is a mistake. I felt so...sad...for my beloved. I told her in a dream that I had brides, yet she didn't care, but now that's different. I kept my feelings locked up inside of me, but I found a comfort in her, a trust. Arielle was the one for me, I knew it. The thing was how to get her back, after my little plan is set into motion. I will admit that it's cruel, violent, but I will never forgive Aleera and for this she shall pay dearly. The sheer jealousy of my bride, sickens me. As much as I want attention, I would rather have it from someone who listened, who loved me. I know she loves me, but I feel as if we have grown apart. Arielle doesn't love me anymore, but I will not give up that easily. I have to figure out a way to show her how much I love her.

My plan would be ready in a few hours or so, and I waited paciently for the time to roll pass me. I sat in my red chair infront of the fireplace. I know that it is strange for having a fire going on in the summer, but I control the weather, and if I don't have Arielle, all of Romania will be ice and snow. Well I might just do that after I have her, but I'll see what happens. Aleera came into the room, unaware of my cruel plan, and sat on my lap hugging me. "Master, don't be so sad. You have me." How wrong she is. "Yes I'm very lucky," I lied through my teeth. We both sat infront of the fiery embers, as I slowly slipped into a slumber with Aleera still hugging me.

Suddenly the clock stroke midnight. My plan was behind schedule, but I knew that those brats would be waiting for us to strike. Aleera was awake alos, and she was hungry. "Master shall we feed?" "Of course my dark angel." I could see she was enjoying the attention from me. Enjoy it while you can.

We flew to the village, but I strayed to the castle, Aleera following me. "Master shouldn't we be out there?" "We are waiting for them to come to us. Have pacience." I doubt she had any. Sooner or later I was in the shadows, Aleera was all alone searching for me. I tried no to laugh, and then at that very moment the brats came, with silver steaks and holy water. Now for the fun to begin.

"Hello Aleera, long time no see." "Annabella, the stress hasn't been to kind has it? You look fatigued." "Ha very funny." "Let's finish this," Vince said with a growl. I was amused by their reaction towards each other, and I waited. Aleera put up a fight, but it wasn't good enough. Those two learned from their mistakes, and Aleera was a creature of habit. A steak pinned her to the wall, and she couldn't get it. Soon, both approached her, like cats approaching their cornered pray. They put steaks into her arms, as she screamed. "No one's going to save you Aleera." "You're wrong, my master will kill you for this." Annabella put a steak through her heart, forcing it deeper into Aleera's chest. I watched as one of my own, cried in agony. Aleera looked up at me, pleading for help, but she was beyond that. I smiled evily, shock and fear on her face. _Why are you doing this to me master? All I've done is love you. _With that, it was Aleera's demise, in a cruel way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for all the reviews I've gottne so far from Jackie and Ardina. Sorry if the chapters a little short. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Thank God for the Mockingbird

chapter 18: **Thank God for the Mockingbird**

I locked myself in my room, making sure no one would disturb my depressive state. I was laying on my bed, staring into the blood red ceiling. I was sad, angry, betrayed...heartbroken. For one time or another, I have had many crushes on guys, but this was unlike it. I felt loved, for the first time in my life, and then he has the nerve to still have his brides. I was beginning to really...actually...love him. To love a vampire is insane, a pure death sentence. When I was in his arms I felt warm and that I actually belonged somewhere. I really am an accident, this proves it. I might as well kill myself before I cause any kind of harm, or whatever. But I won't do it. I'm not going to just stop fighting, that I can prove that I am actually worth something. I've been doing this for far too long...to have it right infront of me, then it all disappears...no I won't do that.

Lyssa and Laura were outside my door, talking to each other. I wasn't suprised if they were talking about Dracula from two nights ago. They seemed infatuated with him. Well, they can have him...he means nothing to me.

Lyssa: "Whatever happened to that Dracula guy?"

Laura : "I don't know, but he sure was hott."

Lyssa: "I'll say. Have you seen Arielle?"

Laura: "No, but I know she's in her room right now. Can you believe he actually liked her! What does she have?"

Lyssa: "How dare you talk about her that way! She deserves better! After all she's been through!"

After that it was silent. Now I really was angry, and I wanted to take it out on someone. That person being Laura. The revenge will be sweet and satisfing before I once again return to my room. I thought it over for a while. There was an empty room here...and just the thought of her being alone in it, made me evily grin.** (Me: Sounds a lot like...we all know who) **I came out of my room, all smiles, walking casually down the hallway to downstairs.

Me: "Laura, Lyssa...haven't been out here for a while."

Lyssa: "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

Me: "Uh..you know...around."

Laura: "Have you seen that guy around anywhere?"

Me: "Yes, upstairs, room 310."

Laura: "Thanks Arielle."

Me: "This oughtta be good."

Lyssa:"What the hell are you talking about?"

Me : "You'll see."

We both heard a scream. Right on que, and I started laughing insanely. Lyssa stared at me like I was crazy, but I payed no mind to her confused daze. laughing was the best thing to make me forget about all that's happened, and I loved the sweet smell of victory and revenge.

Laura: "You think that was funny do you!"

Me:"Of course." I turned stern, and grabbed her by the arm.

Laura: "Ow let go of me!"

Me: "Next time you decide to talk behind my back, and say that I'm not worth anything, you should do it very far away from me or not do it at all!"

I threw her to the ground, her arm a light red. Lyssa and Laura both looked at me, and I could tell they were scared. I smirked and walked away. I could hear their converstation, once again. Maybe this time I'll get a little bit more respect.

Laura: "I didn't know she could get that angry."

Lyssa: "You should never had said that! I don't know why she's friends with you, but i can tell that she's rethinking about leaving you in the dust. You know nothing of her past, and I know she will not tell you anything what-so-ever. What did she do to you anyway?"

Laura: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Lyssa: "Com'on, tell me!"

Laura: "NO!"

Laura stormed to her room and locked it. I could hear her mumbling under her breath and I laughed. Pity, I would have liked to hear what happened, again. I opened the glass doors that led to my balcony. My room was the only one that had one of these, and I was greatful for one. The night was calm, beautiful as ever. The stars were shinning brightly, and I enjoyed the small voices from the nightingales and mockingbirds. They had such a beautiful tune. Everyday seemed to get colder, more winter seasony. As much as I liked it, it seemed very odd for it to suddenly just come. I went back inside my room, and I left the glass doors opened. It was quiet, as it always was. It was strange that Vince and Annabella just left so quickly. They hadn't returned yet.

I was bored now, and i went back to the balcony. Now it was just the Mockingbird singing. It alone was beautiful, peaceful. No wonder why it's a sin to kill one.**(it's from To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee)** As I stared into the midnight sky, I saw Vince and Annabella coming back to the hotel. Vince was holding something. A piece of pink and white cloth. It reminded me of Dracula's bride, the red headed one. Just the sheer thought of her made me angry, but the mockingbird took all my pain away.

Dracula: "Beautiful night isn't it?"

Me:"Yes it is. Hey! What are you doing here!"

Dracula: "I wanted to see you. I miss you so much."

me: "Liar!"

Dracula: "I haven't had that dream in such a long time...I miss you. I-I can't stand the thought of you not being here with me, or in my dreams."

Me:"You are incapable of love, my dear Count. I don't miss you at all."

Dracula: "You're lying through your teeth, my love. Don't under estimate me on love. I've been trying to tell you how I feel."

Me: "You can't just say it?"

Dracula looked at me, frustrated. The mockingbird interuppted our conversation, and I was happy once more, for now. Dracula stared at me, wondering what I was looking at.

Me: "It's a mockingbird. Isn't it beautiful ?"

Dracula: "It's very lovely. What's that saying again? I've read it somewhere."

Me: "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird."

Dracula: "They got that right, even if I oppose God and every fiber of his spiritual being. It is a wonderful creation."

I giggled, and I could tell Dracula was happy to see me that way. I let him wrap his arms around me, holding me tight. He kissed my forehead, and gently caressed my neck. We both stared into the night, forgetting all our past, our sorrows. It was just us with the mockingbird.

Dracula: "I love you, I know it's a little late, but I do. I would do anything to just have you in my arms."

Me: "I'm speechless."

Dracula: "You're so cute and lovely and..."

Me: "Can't you just say beautiful and worth while?"

Dracula: "Those too. Why are you forgiving me? I thought I hurt you in some way?"

Me: "I had my way of getting my anger out, then I saw those two with something of your brides. You did hurt me in a way..but I can't stay angry with you. I love you too."

Dracula: all stary eyed "I've been waiting for that so long. Who do I have the pleasure of thanking for your sudden lovely change?"

Me:"Just thank the mokingbird for putting me in a good mood."

Dracula:"Thank God for the mockingbird."

With that we kissed under the stary sky, under the silver moon. There was nothing that could seperate us. Only loving each other made us stronger and closer.


	19. Old enemy

chapter 19: **An old enemy**

I awoke in my bed, with Dracula holding me in his arms. He looked so peaceful. I sat up, looking around the room. Nothing happened. I couldn't even remember what happened before we fell asleep. I still had my cloths on, Thank God. I was about to rise from the bed when he gently took my arm.

Dracula: "Where do you think you're going?" he said in a sleepy voice.

Arielle: "Just going to stretch."

Dracula: "Can you stay in bed for a few more hours? Please my love. I'm sooooo comfortable with you around me."

Arielle: "Awww...You're so sweet. I guess I can stay."

Dracula smiled, and took me into his warm embrace. He held onto me tightly, kissing my neck. We both giggled, until we heard a knock on the door. We froze, both looking at each other, then the door. I got up, and opened the door. I'm an idiot!

Annabella: "Well, well, well. Looks like Dracula has a new bride."

Dracula: "She's not my bride, yet. You sound so jealous Anna."

Vince: "Cut the crap Dracula. Get away from her."

Arielle: "Please stop. Don't you have any civility?"

Dracula: "Darling, they lost that a long time ago when they were born."

Annabella: "Shut up!"

Dracula: "That's not all I know."

Vince: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Arielle: "Dracula..."

The room grew silent. Annabella's face was a light red, her eyes sparkling with hate. Dracula smiled, his fangs bared, and I slowly backed away so that I would be in the way of anything. Vince grabbed my arm, and shoved me out the door, while Annabella stabbed Dracula in the heart with a silver steak. Both pushed me into the hallway, and brought me downstairs where they had a carriage waiting for us.

Arielle: "Are you two crazy! This is kidnapping! It's against the law!"

Vince: "Shut up and get in. We have to get out of here."

Arielle: "I'm not going anywhere!"

Annabella: "Get in, hurry! We have to get to Van Helsing."

Van Helsing? I thought he was dead. I knew the history of this place, and never have i thought in my wildest dreams that Van Helsing would be alive. Now in 2006. Impossible! They harshly shoved me into the carriage and we drove away, but Dracula was right behind us. I prayed, even though he dispised God with all his heart, that Dracula would catch up and save me. But I hated being a damsil in distress. I opened the door as the horses were still running, and we came to the forset where the bridge was out. Holy shit. In total amazement, there was another road to go by, and we didn't have to go over the bridge and fall to our deaths. Then there was a scream. It was Annabella. I forced the door to open once again, but Vince grabbed my arm, and we both fell to the ground as the carriage was up in flames.

Arielle: "What happened?"

Vince: "Dracula attacked us and took my sister away no thanks to you."

Arielle: "Me! I'm the one being taken away forcefully!"

Vince: "Com'on we have to get to Van Helsing weither you like it or not."

Arielle: "I'm not going anywhere!"

Vince grabbed my arm, now beating red, and dragged me to a small house tucked deeply into the forest. Inside was the enemy of my Dracula, who is alive. Great just great.

VH: "There you are Vince, where your sister?"

Vince: "Dracula kidnapped her. This is Arielle, his love."

VH: " We're going to have to save her. Dracula will probably want a trade of some sort. Pleasure to meet you. "

Arielle: "I wish I could say the same. What do you want from me?"

VH: "Well for starts, we don't want Dracula taking another innocent woma from her friends and family."

Arielle: "I have no family, and one of my friends is a backstabbing bitch. And he's not taking me by force."

VH: "Let me guess, you both have the same dream, where you both are in love?"

Arielle: "Yeah, how do you know?"

VH: "Wild guess. He probably wants you back. We'll be meeting him by the river."

Arielle: "Ok? Can I ask you one question? How come you're not dead and you look so young?"

VH: "God let me stay here, but I had to live in secrecy."

Vince: "We have to go quickly! I want to save my sister."

VH: "Don't worry, we will. But we must keep Arielle away from him."

We went outside in the cold dark night. The branches of trees had lost their leaves, and it was cold...even if it was summer. Dracula must be furious that they have me. I miss him. We came to the river, and I was tired of the long walk. Soon, a servant of Dracula's was perched on a tree hanging upside down.

Servant: "Long time no see Van Helsing."

VH: "Ok, whoever you are, where's Annabella?"

Servant: "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I believe Aleera said this a long time ago. 'The master commands a trade, your sister for his beloved."

VH: "She did say that, but not at those exact words."

Servant: "Duh, dumb ass, this time there's no monster...or princess."

Vince: "If you harm my sister, I'll rip your wings out."

Servant: "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Anyway, if Arielle isn't at this party the master is having, then Annabella will perish, painfully might I add."

VH: "So she actually has to be there? This is risky."

Arielle: "Well then why did you kidnap me?"

Servant: "Be there at 8 P.M. The master says he loves you Arielle, and not to fret."

With that he left. I wasn't happy at all. First I was kidnapped and dragged to a carriage, then feel off, now this. I hated Van Helsing, I hated Vince! They just couldn't let me be! The servant's message from Dracula to me, made me feel less anxious and worried. I hoped Annabella would get hers.


	20. Midnight Kiss

chapter 20: **Midnight Kiss**

It was almost time to get ready. I sat on the gray coouch, arms folded, and staring into the fire. I hated these people for taking me away from my love. I didn't care if Annabella died or not, it's their fault that they kidnapped me. Van Helsing looked at me, curiousity probably nagging at him. I kept quiet, making sure I didn't make any unwanted comment that could trigger his anger. Vince came into the room, angry and frustrated. He paced the floor, waiting for Van Helsing to come up with some sort of plan. They probably thought I was in some sort of spell and that Dracula controlled me so they might actually trust me. Idiots... I was probably as angry as Vince right about now, I was ready to just run far away. But that was futial. I had no chance. I would have to out smart them, someway, somehow.

VH: "Calm down Vince really. I'm trying to come up with something, but Dracula knows me all to well."

Vince: "We have to save my sister! What time is it?"

VH: "Almost five. Don't worry we will."

The room grew silent once more. Vince was pathetic. I couldn't stand to be in the room with these two idiots. I stood up from the couch and went over to the window, as both watched my every move. I was so close to snap, and lose control. It was so lonely without Dracula. Half an hour passed, and Van Helsing announced that it was time to get ready. We had a long way to go.

Van Helsing showed me to a room with no windows. Damn, was it gloomy. Vince had gone back to the hotel, and had gotten my things. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and opened my suitcase and found my dress neatly folded. I put on my strapless silk white dress that had a silver outlined rose near the bottom . I put my pure silver and clear sapphire mask. I had never gone to a masquerade ball before, and it wasn't even All Hollows Eve. It was cold outside, but at least there was a blanket in the carriage. Van Helsing drove while Vince was inside the carriage as well. Our grey horses trotted swiftly through the forest for an hour, until we reached a huge castle maybe even a manor. We entered, and in an instant you could sense wonderful smells. I loved this place already, but of course these two put a damper on the night. Masked couples danced endlessly as if in a trance. We made our way to the stairs that led down to the dancefloor. Van Helsing and Vince went before me, as I stared in amazement at the beauty of this dance hall. I slowly went down the stairs with total grace, each step was eligantly placed on each stair. I could sense that every eye was on me, and I heard gasps of total shock.

VH: "Would you like to dance? If you say no, I'll dance with you anyway. It's part of the plan."

Arielle: "Fine. But try anything funny and..."

VH: "Don't worry, I won't."

He took my hand, and we glided across the dance floor. I couldn't see Dracula anywhere, but every time Van Helsing pulled me closer to him, I grew angry.

**Dracula's POV**

I was totally pissed off! My love was being forced to dance with a monster like him. Yes I know as well that I am. With every dip, with every spin, I grew more hatred and anger than any man could control or harness. My beloved looked more beautiful than ever, and I wanted to be near her. This had to be some sort of pathetic plan he and Vince were trying to pull off. Well if he wants to fight fire with fire, so be it. I grabbed Annabella, who wore a similiar dress to Anna, and I dipped her.

Annabella: "Don't try anything funny Count. My brother and Van Helsing will kill you."

Dracula: "They can try. It is your fault by the way. If you didn't take Areille away from me, this wouldn't be happening. Besides, I plan to kill you tonight just to make them suffer as wellas you."

The sheer shock on her face made me laugh. Annabella saw Van Helsing dancing with my Arielle, and she knew how jealous I was. Too bad she wouldn't last long.

Annabella: "You look so jealous count. You should know that Van Helsing had his eye on her for a long time. This would be a perfect opportunity to make her hate you."

Dracula: "My dear, you have no idea how much I already know that. But I have loved her longer than any man on this earth. I am getting a little hungry. Maybe it's time for a snack."

My fangs were bared and pointed, while Annabella was frozen with fear. My eyes looked deep into her thoughts, and I controlled her to stay stiff and to do what I wished. _You wouldn't, _her mind rebelled. He simply smirked at her.

Dracula: "If you want to live for another night, I suggest you tell Vince or Van Helsing to let Arielle come to me. I want you to leave, or I just might kill you right here, right now."

Annabella nodded her head. I let her walk over to the dancing Van Helsing and Arielle. I watched closely as she told him what would happen, a vampire smirk ran across my face. Van Helsing let my beloved go, and he took Annabella. Those three left while I came to my love, coming silently towards her. I covered her eyes as she jumped in shock.

**Arielle's POV**

Dracula: "Guess who it is?" he said in a sultry, seductive Romanian voice.

Arielle: (Giggles) "My lovely Count. I've missed you."

Dracula: "As have I. My darling, dance with me. It's almost midnight."

Arielle: "What's happeneing at midnight?"

Dracula: (shocked)"You don't know? You will see soon enough my love."

We danced like lovers would, and I was having a grand time. We laughed and giggled as he spun and dipped me. I loved it when his hands were touching me, I felt so loved and wanted.

Arielle: "You know what this reminds me of?"

Dracula: "No darling what?"

Arielle: "My dream. Every time I saw you...I was with you dancing like this. And this place looks so familiar."

Dracula: "It does? You have the dream too?"

Arielle: "Yes ever since I was eight after my family died."

Dracula: "I saw you that day, in the village. You were so beautiful..you still are. I always called you my little angel, adn I still do. I also saw you crying over your mother's dead body. I felt...sad and I had pity for her. I usually don't feel that way. I love you."

Arielle: "I love you too."

A strange feeling came over me, and then I knew. It had to be fate! Somehow it had to. I'm not a fatalist, but somehow...it just had to be. Maybe when my family died, it made our connection grow stronger. I went closer to him, and he hugged me. I felt so loved. I hadn't felt that in a long time. Just then the clock struck midnight. Everyone took off their masks. I did as so, and then I saw everyone kiss their partner. I looked at the Count, his eys beaming with love, and I smiled at him. He kissed me. I felt so much passion, so much wanting and lust. I had never felt like that...and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. But the night wasn't over yet.


	21. Heart Beat

chapter 21 : **Heart Beat**

Once our lips parted, I felt a strange chill go down my spine, and it wasn't Dracula's hand that's for sure. I looked into his eyes once more, they were a soft hue of blue. I smiled and kissed his cheek, as he ran his fingers into my hair and played with it. He rubbed his nose against mine, and I truely felt whole, not like I usually felt. Dark, angry...lonely. All my problems were gone, and I wanted it to stay that way forever. I gently rested my head on his chest, but I heard a strange sound. _Thump. _As my head layed on his chest I kept hearing that sound. It was soothing and calm to the ear. After I had thought it over...I figured it was his...

Before I could even think, Van Helsing and the two brats came through the doors again. Everyone in the room hissed wildly at them, fangs protruding from their gums. I stood in shock as their faces turned a deadly white, soon realizing that they were vampires. I sighed in relief, even if they are vampires, because I know they wouldn't hurt me, especially if I was with the Count. I looked at him, and I thought I would never see the day. His eyes were a stormy electric blue, looking sort of black in a way, and he was pissed off like hell. He looked at me, seeing the shock at his anger, and he calmed himself down, smiling at me. I sighed once more and hugged him.

I felt a shock course through my love, soon seeing a silver steak through his heart. I backed away, as Van Helsing grabbed me by the neck. My love was in pain, I could sense it within my own heart. Dracula had the steak out already, and was furious at the sight of me being dragged away by force. It nearly broke his heart. I struggled angrily, but his grip only tightened. He wasn't as angry as I was about to become. Vince was infront of us, and I hoped that he would go a little faster so that we were out of sight, and that I could attack Van Hesling. But where was Annabella? Sure enugh Vince went on ahead to get the carriage. And yet again I say...Idiot. I struggled once more against Van Helsing, his grip even worse. I was really angry now. I dug my nails into his flesh, blood oozing from the five cuts. He grunted in pain as I dug even deeper. But that didn't stop him. Somehow I kicked him where it hurt, making him crumble to the floor. In the hallway that we were in, there was a suit of armor. I grabbed the sword, and hit him in the head, forcing his head to bleed. Then I ran like hell.

As I ran, a fist punched me in the face. I looked up, dazed...it was Annabella. I grabbed her by the leg as I lay on the floor, digging my already bloody nails into her skin. She screamed and grabbed my hair. I wasn't about to let her get away with it. I yanked hair from her head, as she screamed, blood dripping from the forceful yanking. I smiled evily. I wasn't finished yet. I still had the sword, and I put it through her stomach as she layed, breathing heavily. The blood gushed through the wound, her eyes becoming shot, and blood slowly apeared on her lip. She was about to die. I stood up in victory with the little battle wounds I held, and walked away.

When I came to the room, everyone was gone. Every vampire, even Dracula. I was upset that they left, and sad at the point that he left me here. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see his face. I smiled with glee, and hugged him tightly. I rested my head upon his chest once again.

Dracula: "Darling, what happened? You have a few cuts."

Arielle: "Let's just say Annabella isn't a problem anymore."

Dracula: "Wait a second. You killed her!"

Arielle: "Yes, why do you ask? It's quite obvious."

Dracula: "I just can't believe you did it. I'm suprised. I'm so...happy."

I smiled greatly as I still heard the noise.

Arielle: "Dracula?"

Dracula: "Yes my love, my angel."

Arielle: "Do you have a heart beat?"

Dracula: ( a little sad) "No, I have no heart. I feel so hollow."

Arielle: "Be happy in the knowledge that you do have one."

Dracula: "That's impossible. Wait, why are you asking?"

I took Dracula's hand, and placed it on his own chest. From confusion, to total suprise, he smiled. I placed my hand over his, and I smiled back at him.

Arielle: "You're not hollow. If you were, you wouldn't love me."

Draula: "I have a heart beat! I have one! I'm not hollow, I'm not alone!"

Arielle: "No one is truely ever alone. You just have to know where to look."


	22. Beginning for Us

chapter 22 : **Beginning for us**

**Dracula's POV**

I wa excited about my new found heart. It was such a delight, in a way, that I recieved my heart again. In all 500 years of my life, I had no sign of a heart beat, no hint of true feelings. My life was changed, in a good way. My brides were gone, I had a heart beat, and I had Arielle. All that stood in the way was Van Helsing. I was furious to see him alive and breathing. My darling, being dragged away, enraged me even more. They say if you hold anger inside of you and you never let it out...it could be your greatest weapon, or your greatest downfall. I held my love in my arms, rocking her gently as her head rested on my chest. I listened to her heart gently beat, knowing that I loved her with all my heart, I don't know weither to say undead or live heart. We stood in the dance hall, just the two of us. No one was there, it was just us. I do know that there is no one else. I sighed greatfully that at least one of our problems were gone.

But we were not alone for long. Two slender figures came, standing silently near the steps. I studied them, one almost reminded me of Aleera, but this woman was uglier. Her fiery red hair was gently placed on her shoulders, and her eyes were piercing. The other was a blonde, beautiful in a way, but not as stunning as my beloved. They both came down, and I sensed that something was up. Arielle let go of me, and I could sense her slight anger.

Laura: "Are we late?"

Arielle: "You just missed it."

Lyssa: "Told you it wasn't at 12:30!"

LAura: "Damn it. Hello Dracula, so nice to see you again."

I could tell that Arielle was ticked off, greatly. A red auro was sort of hanging around her, and she was ready to kill again, a much un-needed kill. I didn't dare say hello in return, I didn't want to break Arielle's heart once again. It pained me to remember her heart, her feeling of betrayal. Soon I read Laura's thoughts, and it angered me. She sided with Van Helsing, without Lyssa's knowledge, or mine. She just wanted me for herself. Another personality trait of Aleera. Recalling how much I dispised Aleera, I quickly glanced over to Arielle. Her eyes were a fiery blue, darker and more intense, not like her beautiful ocean sapphire eyes. Laura grew agitated that I was refusing to pay attention to her. I only love Arielle, and her alone will I be happy for eternity.

Lyssa: "Silent moment..."

Arielle: "Look, why are you really here?"

Laura: "That is none of your business."

Arielle: "Don't fucking lie. I know when you are."

Dracula: "Arielle, do you really want to know why?"

She galred at me. I was shocked that she did so.

Arielle: "What..is everyone against me now? I'm getting out of here."

I gently grabbed her arm, a slight pink after her struggle with Van Helsing and Annabella. She...pulled away from me. I had angered her once again. I raced to her side, but she quickened her pace.

Dracula: "Darling, calm down. If you go out there he'll take you away from me forever."

Arielle: "I don't care. I know why she's here. She took sides with Van Helsing just to get to you. I'm getting very tired and annoyed of these stupid games. Just take her and go."

Arielle left me, standing there. My heart broken in two. She loved me, she found my heart, then she broke it.

**Arielle's POV**

I had to get away. Dracula wouldn't understand. I had to get rid of Van Helsing once and for all. I was doing it for Dracula, even if I did break his heart. I wanted us to be happy, at peace. This was the only way I knew that my plan would work, hopefully. I walked outside, and sure enough Van Helsing grabbed me.

VH: "You think you can get away that easily?"

Arielle: "I broke up with him, happy now?"

VH: "Yes. Where's Annbella?"

Arielle: "I don't know. All I do know is that Laura is with Dracula now."

VH: "What! That little bitch lied to me."

I smiled evily. What more could I ask for. A pained Van Helsing who didn't realize that Annabella was gone and that he was betrayed by my friend who promised she would return. This pain I couldn't help but laugh at, how pathetic could this single man get?

**Dracula's POV**

I was angry, hurt, and loveless. Arielle had taken my true feelings from me. I hated her for it, but understood why she would be so angry. Her friend was a double crosser, and I had hurt her before. Why was our love so twisted!

Laura: "Everything's alright."

Dracula: "Damn you!"

Laura: "I wouldn't say that if I were you. I'm not the one damned for all time."

Dracula: (enraged, eyes burning red fury) " Don't ever say that to me you little whore! You are nothing but a good for nothing whore who can't get any!"

She was sobbing uncontrolably. I laughed and walked away. Lyssa followed. I didn't mind Lyssa, she was respectful and loyal to her friend. We walked outside to see Arielle being taken away from Van Helsing. I glared at him, as he drove away with Vince unaware that Annabella was dead. Then as they left, Arielle looked at me, then Lyssa...and winked. I was shocked.

Dracula: "That little vixen of mine is a genius!"

Lyssa: "I'll say. Except for the vixen part. She's doing it for you."

Dracula: "Wait a second...you knew?"

Lyssa: "Of course. She has her little signals. Can't you read minds...?"

Dracula: "Yes, but I will not invade her privacy or any of her respected friends."

Lyssa: "Now I know why she loves you so much. Com'on we have to hurry. They'll probably take her back to Valerious Manor to enter your castle...somehow."

Dracula: "They can't I ripped it in half. Why would they go to my castle?"

Lyssa: "To get Laura and Annabella back."

Dracula; "Just to let you know Annabella's dead."

Lyssa: "Lemme guess who killed her...Arielle."

With that we both, even Laura, went back to my castle to wait. Laura woud pay dearly, the same for Van Helsing also. It was the beginning of a new life for me and Arielle, and the end of Van Helsing for good.


	23. One way or another

Chapter 23 : **One Way or Another**

It was dark, cold. I had these feelings before, but this time I was blind folded. Yes blind folded, you can imagine why, but I saw no point to it. I was going to get away for one thing or another. I sat quietly in the carriage, my mind calm, the night silent as the grave. I had no clue who or what sat before me on the other side of the seats. I heard voices, two to be exact, both I knew clearly. We came to a halt, the wind ripping at the curtains. Van Helsing fiercly grabbed my arm, and shoved me into the hallway of this mysterious place that had a sort of familiar vibe. Finally, the blind fold was removed, and yet again I found myself in Valerious Manor. The armor still lay frozen on the floor, and rats scurried into the rooms as Vince held a luminious light that could make any person go blind if it was possible. We walked to the armory where the huge map stayed forever in time, plastered on the wall with a single slash in the middle. Van Helsing snorted at this discovery, but it didn't stop him…until we heard a low growl. I was the first to come, literally, face to face with the werewolf that I had seen before. I stood like a brave fool challenging it to attack me, yet it did not. It's eye softened, but turned to see Van Helsing and Vince with the utmost fury. I chuckled lightly at the fear in only Vince's eyes. I watched the creature slowly, mercilessly, walk closer to them, it's teeth smeered with blood. But then Van Helsing grabbed a gun with silver bullets, and dogged past the creature with a speed of lightening.

Yet the werewolf advanced upon it's prey. Van Helsing fired once, and the bullet made contact with it's shoulder. It howled in pain, the glass windows shattered all around us. It's gray fur was matted and blood mixed, but the eyes were a burning envy green. This thing could strike fear into any man! But van Helsing stood, tall and in the thick of danger without a care. The werewolf quickly approached them with anger, but of course Van Helsing was the quicker. It froze as the bullet entered it's heart. It's eyes looked at me, pain…sorrow…and fear. It dropped to the floor, dead cold. I felt pity for it, and a pain as well. Vince was hiding under an overturned table, cradling himself. I laughed lightly, but Van Helsing grabbed my arm that was still in pain.

Arielle: "So how do you expect to kill Dracula?"

VH: " Like last time."

Arielle: "But you're not a werewolf."

VH: "I am. You just don't know it."

Oh shit! My love was in for the ride of his life, maybe the last. By any means necessary, I will somehow stop Van Helsing from killing my beloved, one way or another.


	24. Battle won, life lost

Chapter 24 : **A Battle Won, A Life Lost**

VH: "In the name of God open this door."

With those words, the map magically turned into some sort of mirror. I thought Dracula had somehow destroyed it. Van Helsing walked through the mirror, and I stared at it like it was impossible to commit such an act. We went through next. It felt cold, slimy and icky. Dracula's castle was totally black! A few skeletons were impaled and hanging from dead trees. It was ghastly, but it suited Dracula. Van Helsing grabbed us, and took us over two huge doors. Inside were fires burning on torches, and I found it a little warm. As we entered there layed Laura on a stone, tied up and gagged. I smirked at her, as she opened her hazel eyes. Van Helsing went over to her, and slapped her.

VH: "You double crossing bitch! I should have known better."

Laura: "You can't blame a girl for trying."

Vince: "Is this where…"

VH: "Yes it is. Where's Dracula?"

Dracula: "Right behind you."

Vince froze in his presence. I finally got away, my arm still red. My friend Lyssa was there, and I ran over to her. It was nice to actually have a friend who was still loyal to you. Both of us stared at the men, waiting for the battle to begin, which it did. Dracula's eyes were an intense electric blue, and he was pissed. I could tell he was hell bent, and ready to kill his opponent.

VH: " You're not going to get away this time Dracula."

Dracula: "Oh, on the contrary."

Vince: "H-he's gonna kill you like l-last time."

Dracula: "What makes you think that?"

Then in a sudden state of shock, the dreaded midnight toll struck. Both Van Helsing and Dracula transformed into their beasts, and flew at each other with rage. Vince grabbed me by my arm, and dragged me. He pulled a knife on me, but I was unafraid. I would kill him just like his sister.

Vince: "Any last words?"

Arielle: "yea, I hope you see your sister in hell."

Vince: "Wait, what?"

Arielle: "Took you long enough."

He tried to strike me the knife, but I ducked, and grabbed his arm. He was stronger, but I didn't care. It was he who would die. We struggled violently, finally Lyssa struck him in the head with a blunt object. He slumped to the floor, and I took the knife and drove it into his heart. Now Van Helsing was left. I told Lyssa to get rid of Laura and I didn't care how, I just wanted her to do it. I stayed and supported my love. Something went wrong. Van Helsing grabbed my love, bruised and dazed, and threw him against the wall. Dracula returned fire, but Van Helsing grabbed him by the throat. I gasped, and I felt a tear roll down my cold face.

VH: "And this is when you die. Don't you know that good always triumphs over evil?"

Dracula: "To hell with that shit!"

VH: "You're never going to win! This time you're going to stay in the rotting flames of hell."

I had to do something, I couldn't watch him die like that. I grabbed a silver steak, and hoped that it would work. I ran toward them, my arm upright and ready to kill, again. I was close, but Van Helsing caught me, and threw me into the wall, my head bleeding heavily. Everything went dark, and there was a light….

**Dracula's POV**

My darling was hurt. Now I was angry. I wouldn't let him win, not ever, not this time. I attacked him, before he could even blink. I grabbed the silver steak, and drove it into his heart.

Dracula: "No my dear Gabriel, it is you who shall die tonight and end up in hell."

With that he died, shriveling up back into his human form, and gasping his last breath. I went over to Arielle, who lied motionless on the floor. Her heart beat was faint, and slowly decreasing. I prayed to the devil that she would live, to live another day…to see me. She opened her soft blue eyes and said…"I love you." I cried into the night, holding her dead limp body in my arms. Why did she have to go? Couldn't it have been someone else? I screamed into the heavens, begging for her to return. Lyssa came into the room, blood on her hands, meaning Laura was gone for good. It was a night to never be forgotten.

I layed her body on a bed, this is where she will stay forever. I cried for days on end. My love was gone. I have nothing to live for now. On the day that I would finally lock the door and leave her at peace, a warming hand was on my shoulder. I turned around but no one was there. I sobbed and walked away. Lyssa was in America now, and had covered up anything that had happened. I might have won the battle, but in a way I lost. I lost what I was fighting for in a way. My love, my hope diminished once she left this world. I slumped into the chair near the fireplace, and just stared for hours. Then I saw a light. It was blue, very bright and strangly warm. It was warm just like Arielle. Wait a second…nah! It couldn't be, or could it?


	25. chapter 25

chapter 25 : **Love Returning**

**Dracula's POV**

I followed the luminious blue light. I had no clue of where we were headed, or what this..._thing _ is. My curiosity grew greater by the minute as we went down halls and up stairs. This light kept coming toward me, zipping around my head, and it strangly felt warm. I wanted to speak but what good is it to talk to a blob of light? We finally came across a door. The light materialized to the otherside, while I tried to open the door but couldn't. Then I remembered...I had locked this door two months ago, and that Arielle was inside it..dead. My heart was broken once again, the pain entering my heart, piercing it...making it bleed, well not really. I unlocked the door, and there was the light, hovering over her beautiful body that lay so undisturbed, so peaceful. I walked closer, tears of blood racing down my face, and collapsed by her side, crying. I didn't know why I was crying, I never felt so much pain. I felt that it was my fault that she had died, if I had only protected her. I felt guilt, which I had never felt in my life, and still I cried like the last night I saw her.

The light came over to me, whispering words that no mortal or I could hear. I felt comforted, yet broken before her. My bloody tears stained my black clothing, but you couldn't see it. I wanted her to come back, but I knew I couldn't do anything. The light hummed and came over near my neck, caressing it, somehow. My body spasmed in a way...in a way I couldn't discribe. My heart dropped to my stomach, as I stared at her body, an auro came around her...a blue auro such as the light that was before me. Then the light left me, and went over to her body. I didn't want it to even go near her, but it whispered in my ear to not worry, that everything was going to be alright. The auro entered her body, the auro around her becoming brighter, it was blinding. Then in all my shock, my disbelief in God, and everything else that I had ever done, vanished from my mind...and her eyes opened. Those soft beautiful ocean sapphire blue eyes opened, and then she smiled. She rose from the bed, looking at me, smiling insanely, and I hugged her, I embraced her with the warmest hug I could ever give.

She hugged me back, she felt so warm and soft, just like I remember. I cried in her arms, tears staining her white dress. She held me and comforted me like I was a child, but I didn't care, all that mattered was that she was alive and with me. She looked at me with those angel eyes, a glow appearing in them. I kissed her cheek, and I started to gently kiss her neck and to her jaw line. I held her tightly once again, and I wasn't going to let her go, ever! I loved her, and I would say it a million times if I could, and I will. I buried my face into her neck, my tears rollong down my cheek and onto her neck.

Dracula: "I've missed you so much, I love you."

Arielle: "I love you too, my love. Why didn't you look for me? it's been two months."

Dracula: "You were here? In that blue ball of light..."

Arielle: "Yes and I finally got your attention."

Dracula: "So it was you making all that noise? Not my new servant?"

Arielle: "Yes of course it was me, my love."

Dracula: "How did you return? Did He let you?"

Arielle: "It wasn't my time. I had lost to much blood when Van Helsing hit me. A vein popped in my head, making my head bleed more profusly. Why do you dispise him so?"

Dracual: "Everyone knows why."

Arielle: "No, I mean personally. Why do you hate him, when you have never seen him, or talked to him?"

Dracula: "I really...don't know. I never really thought of it."

Arielle: "He still loves you, even if you have turned to the Devil. He never did stop loving you, just as I have never stopped."

Dracula: "Yes but he hates me for betraying him, but I am greatful for your return. I love you, and I never want you to leave again. My heart will break in a million pieces, again."

Arielle: "He doesn't hate you. He hates to see his children in pain. You were God's child first, and he will never stop loving you, as I have said a million times. I love you too, and I will never leave you."

I hugged her once again, my pain was gone forever as long as she was here. I took her to my room where I asked my servant to get cloths for her. We would be together forever, and nothing could stop us. A few days after her return, the sky was turning to daylight. I was ready to go into my coffin, when she gently took my arm, and we stood near the window watching the sun rise.

Dracula: "Darling, why are we standing here? You know that I will die if I come into the light."

Arielle: "Dracula, if nothing can kill you, even now, why do you fear the light. it can't harm you."

Dracula: "But..."

The sun rose high above the peek of the black mountains, a beam of light showered over us. I blocked my face with my arm, but I felt no pain, I felt warm, but no pain. I stared into the sky seeing my first sunrise in over 500 hundred years. Arielle embraced me, and kissed my neck and my lips gently. I smiled, as I know have the knowlegde that the sun can no longer harm me. I brought her closer to me, softly laughing, and kissing her cheek.

Dracula: "This is the best day in the whole world! There's only one more thing left to do.''

Arielle: "Oh really? And what is that?"

I stared at her, and my eyes gave her the hint that I wanted to make her mine forever.

Dracula: "Arielle, i don't want you to become my bride... I want to make you my wife. I want to love you forever, lovers for all eternity."

Arielle: "I love you Dracula with all my heart. I want to be your wife. I don't care if we have undead children or not, I will always love you forever."

We stared deeply into each others eyes, love and hope beaming from hers. She moved her soft brown hair, and her bare neck showed. I kissed her cheek, and my fangs appeared. I gently bit down into her neck, a soft moan escaping from her lips. Her blood was warm, sufficating, but it was the most delicious blood I have ever tasted. I finally pulled away, blood rolling down my lips onto my chin. I opened my shirt, my chest appearing. Arielle looked uncertain if i would let her do this. I nodded and I cut my chest. The blood slowly appeared from the cut, and she bit down. This was the most pleasurable thing that I have ever felt from her, and I enjoyed every second of it. I loudly moaned to my suprise which I haven't done in centuries. I loved her, and she would be mine forever. She finally lifted her head, blood also dripping down her lips. Her eyes brightened, and at once I knew that she was a vampire now, not just any vampire, my queen. She would have the same power as I, she would never die from anything, not eve the sun. Now I felt more powerful.

I kissed her, our lips locked, our tongues intwined. It was so passionate, so much lust. It was what I had always wanted, and I finally had my companion, one that could satisfy me forever. We were in my bedroom, candles lit all around us. Our wine glasses were filled with blood, as we layed in bed together. She was so soft, every part of her was. We would be together forever.


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26: **Happy endings**

Life with Dracula has been wonderful, and very exciting. Our love life is exoctic...if you could say that, and damn is he hott as hell. It's been three wonderful years since he turned me into a vampire, his queen. I do miss America, my home, New York. Dracula always asks what it is like there, New York. I tell him, it's the most beautiful place you could ever go to. The summers can be hott, spring is beautiful, autumn is on the chilly side but when the leaves change it's beautiful, but I find winter to be the best. The snow gently falling in New York City, Time Square. The sliegh rides in the park and watching ice skaters skate around a huge Christmas tree. It's beautiful, but dreadfully cold, but I doubt I will be able to see it again, no matter how I wish it. We have three wonderful children, suprise isn't it to have children with a man such as he, but he is soooooooo worth it. I love him, and I love them. Our first ones are twins : Chantall Yvonne, and Vladislaus Michael. Chantall looks like me except for her eyes which look more like her father everyday, and she has his cunning personality. Vlady on the other hand looks more like his father, with my sweet side and his father's quick wit and anger. Our other child, Rochell Desiree, has his black raven hair, my ocean blue eyes, and she has both my artistic ability and her father's seductive side. I am greatful to have them, and I am on the way for another child which happens to be a boy.

Dracula is proud in everyway, especially in his first son. I know that they are still young, but he teaches them in everyway possible. I don't miss the old days when I was depressed and angry, maybe even evil, but when I'm around my loved ones I feel like I can be myself. I know now that I am not a mistake anymore, I have my new life, my family and a wonderful husband. I don't have that single dream anymore, now I have different ones, wonderful ones, never a sad or horrifying one. I'm happy and so is Dracula, but he seems to be acting very odd.

**Dracula's POV**

My life is wonderful and I have the most beautiful woman by my side with three gorgeous children. But Arielle seems sad, maybe even missing her home in America. From what she is telling me, New York sounds wonderful. Myabe for a little suprise we will stay there for a month as a family and explore. Little Vlad came to me this morning excited about the trip. I told him not to tell his mother about any of it, until I told her tonight. ( These kids grow up fast)

Vlad: "Da, can't you tell mama now?"

Dracula: "No my son, I will tonight, I promise."

Rochell: "Daddy pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeee tell her."

Chantall: "Yea da, please?"

Dracula: "Well..."

Vlad, Chantall, & Rochell: "Please..."

Dracula: "Alright, I'll tell her, but don't say anything. I want this to be a suprise, and we might be having a new baby so we won't be going until the baby is born..."

Vlad: "Darn. Da, do you think mama will want to stay there?"

Dracula: "From what she has told me about it, I wouldn't blame her. But she will not leave her family behind, I know her all too well."

All three came over to me and hugged me. I loved them dearly, and I was going to tell her. Well I had to, my kids were pulling on my sleeves to hurry up. And there near the fireplace in winter, Arielle sat, baby in her stomach, and reading an Anne Rice novel. She looked so beautiful. I sat next to her, hugging her, and she knew something was up.

Dracula: "Darling, I've been wanting to tell you something..."

Arielle: "Really? What is it?" She gently put the book down on the table next to her.

Dracula: "You know how you've been telling me of New York? I was thinking of going there, all of us, as a family."

Arielle: "Awww, my love...I love you! Come here my little darlings. I'm so happy."

We all went over to her. She had this strange auro around her, a motherly one. We would be going to Ny.

**A few weeks later**

Arielle had the baby five days ago, and it's a boy! I'm so excited and happy, and...aw to hell with it I have so many emotions...yes I know it is unlike me to have them, but I feel like I've changed. Well to get back to the baby, his name is Alexander Raphael. Yes it sounds regal, maybe to some. I love him already and so do the other children. He has his mother's eyes, her hair, and my facial features. He's adorable. Finally the trip to NY is coming, and Arielle is excited. She is her old self, thin and happy. Our children are going to love this place as much as there mother, I hope.

The sights, the smells, though putride, is wonderful in so many ways. Arielle was right, this place is magical. Alex is already talking and walking. His siblings are communicating with him greatly, their love as well as mine and their mother's, is growing. The big city is so busy and full of life. But while we were coming to a street that i cannot remember, Arielle became sad, and then I saw a building. It must have been wher she used to live. We passed it, and We both saw a familiar face. It was her old friend Lyssa with her own family. If you saw the shock on both their faces it would have amazed you. They hugged each other, laughing and giggling of old times. Our children were playing with hers. It was one big happy family, and a very happy ending.


End file.
